The Deal of Eternity
by The Storm Phase Alchemist
Summary: When a certain famous Alchemist went to truth and attempted to give up his alchemy for his brother, Truth gave him a different Deal, a permanent Deal, an Eternal Deal. Now Ed is standing alone on one leg, and no family to hold his back. The wizarding world is so screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Envy, I came through The Gate and changed my appearance so that i look like Hiromu Arakawa, after writing and publishing Fullmetal Alchemist I then moved to England and changed my appearance and name to J. K. Rowling and wrote Harry Potter. Then because I was bored I made a profile on Fanfiction and made a crossover of my two series. In your dreams people, In your dreams.**

The Deal of Eternity

Chapter 1

A groan sounded through the air as a figure slowly started to revive itself; blinking his golden eyes against the harsh bright landscape, desperately searching for something to rest their eyes on other than that cold, cruel, white space. They came to rest on the all too familiar pair of doors, with its twisted designs of tormented souls, screaming in agony, desperately trying to escape; for they, were the sinners who had trespassed on God's territory. The door seemed to suck everything into it, like a bottomless void that fed off of the darker side of humanity, that monster inside us all. It was a sight that not many people could claim to have seen this sight, and of those, only a handful could boost of surviving it.

"Welcome back Mr. Al-chem-ist."

A white figure slowly came into shape before The Door. It was crude, humanoid enough to seem like you would know it. It lacking all features except for a mouth that was open in an unsettling grin, overall the sight was one that awoke a primal fear inside the boy—a fear that had been forgotten to humanity since times past.

"I'm here for my brother, give me back Alphonse, give me back my brother." The Blonde boy growled at the figure.

"What's in it for me? Don't you remember? Equivalent Exchange Mr. Al-chem-ist!" the creature sang.

"My Gate, take it, my alchemy for my brother."

"Nope."

"WH-what?!" you can't take it?!"

"Congrats you win; but it is impossible for me to take your gate. Perhaps if you hadn't seen the truth I could accept it, but it's too late for that now. "

"I thought you could do anything." The outline paused and sheepishly scratched the back of its 'head'.

"About that, I'm not really God… I'm just The Gate Keeper… you could say that I guard The Gate if you will. The reason I can't accept your Gate is because after seeing the knowledge behind these doors, your life is tied to your Alchemy permanently and; in turn, because of the fact you've been tied to your brother's body that ties his life to you as well. So I could take your Gate if you really want me to but both of you would die… Besides, I have a better idea of what to do with you."

The boy's eyelid twitched. "So you've been lying to me this whole time about who you are?!" the boy snarled. He stopped and took a deep, shaky breath. "How can I save Al."

"I have realized that your world is not ready for the Philosopher's Stones yet. So—"He was cut off.

"No shit, of course we weren't ready you moron. What gave you that hint? Oh let me guess it was the mass genocide that was used to create them—or better yet the frikin war that just took place!" glad you finally got the damn memo." The boy allowed sarcasm to ooze out of his voice. The figure flinched; ever so slightly, before plowing on.

"There are other dimensions beyond The Gate, not many of them have Equivalent Exchange either. That's why the few that do follow Equivalent Exchange, like your dimension, have it so severe because you are the ones that even it out. Balance the budget if you will. But unfortunately it doesn't always work that way."

"What are you getting at Bastard?"

"What I'm getting at Mr. Al-chem-ist, Is that I want to give you all the Stones in your world and send you through The Gate and have you balance out these worlds. For doing this for me I will give your brother back, but you will not be allowed to go back to your world."

"Why the hell would I agree to that?!" The boy growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh what was it again?—ah yes that's it! _Take my other leg; take my arm take my heart! I don't care just give me back my brother! He's all I have left!_" the last part was said in a younger voice, the voice of an 11 year old.

"Damn you." The boy growled darkly through gritted teeth, his whole body shook with rage.

"Anyways, why wouldn't you take it? It's a free opportunity for Immortality, which if I remember correctly, is why the whole fiasco in your world was started! You and Your brother get off the hook, and you get to keep your alchemy! Why not!" The creature grinned.

"WHY?! WHY?! Maybe the reason why I don't want to accept is because I'll never see my home or family again! And yet you ask why. Bastard." The blonde exploded. The figure thought for a moment.

"Ah, fine. Give me your right arm and I'll let you telepathically communicate with your friends in every world you visit, even if their dead… I need you mobile though so then I'll just have to take your left leg again and I'll give you auto mail that repairs itself..."the sole feature the creature possessed grinned. "Yes, I like that idea… though I am still getting robbed, but no matter you will earn it back with the equivalency you give." It sat down.

"So Mr. Al-chem-ist, what will it be? This is The Deal of Eternity."

"Add in Teacher's organs and Mustang's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis, and you've got a deal." The boy jumped at the opportunity.

"You drive a hard bargain, but fine it's a deal." The thing pouted, then took on its trademark grin.

"Have fun with the wizards Mr. Al-chem-ist!" Truth called.

"WHAT?! Wizards!? Truth what the HELL are you talking about?!" The shocked blonde yelled as The Gates creaked open. The trademark tiny black hands reached out and grabbed for him; slowly, bit by bit deconstructing him painfully, as they dragged him through The Gate.

"Good luck Mr. Al-chem-ist" Truth sang as it's 'body' dissolved until, much like the Cheshire Cat there was only Its unnerving grin left, till that too winked out of existence.

_SLAM!_ The Gates swung shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt that the authors of FMAB and Harry Potter would create an account on here together and co-write a x-over of their books... but if they ever do, that will be one freakin awesome x-over! Anyways don't own.**

"Watch carefully, this is the last transmutation of the Fullmetal Alchemist!" was all Mustang heard, followed by a sharp clap, the familiar sensation of alchemy reverberating in the air, and a aftershock rolling through the air.

"Hawkeye, what just happened?! What did that stupid shrimp do this time?" Mustang asked, allowing a little of the panic and desperation seep into his voice.

"He's getting Alphonse sir." Those four words sent a bolt of dread through him as a lump came to his throat.

Tingles, wind, Alchemy, followed by a—"Br—brother? Where are you?" Alphonse.

"BROTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Al screamed, Mustang looked up and saw a Fullmetal look alike, well almost look alike, if it hadn't been for the grayish tint to his golden eyes and the darker than gold hair.

It clicked. He _saw_. "Fullmetal WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he roared looking, hoping, wishing, then his heart plummeted as he saw that there was one less Xerxesian then there should have been, one less golden eyed boy; Fullmetal was gone.

"You stupid, stupid boy! My organs weren't worth it!" her heard Izumi Curtis sob nearby.

"I could say the same for my sight." The Flame Alchemist rasped. Hawkeye let out a gasp, "Sir!"

Hohenheim rushed to his son and held Al tightly in his arms before carrying him out of the circle.

"Don't worry son I'll go get your brother." Before Al could protest he was gone. Mustang watched anxiously as the blue light flashed again, Van was back alone, with a smile.

_What. The. Hell._

The raven haired colonel watched with narrowed eyes as the former immortal walked over to Al and whispered in his ear; Al smiled. He leaned over to Mai and whispered to her, Mai smiled and said something in Xingnese to her countrymen, they all smiled and started to pass on whatever message it was that she had said. Winry Brightened instantly when ling reached over and delivered the message. Curious as to what was going on he turned sharply to see Izumi drying her eyes as Havoc crouched next to her whispering, before the colonel could fully register Havoc's ability to move, Izumi gave him a wolfish grin with a feral light in her eyes. Lan Fan passed whatever the telephone was onto Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, what is going on." Mustang almost begged, he knew if anyone was going to tell him it would be Riza.

"You'll see sir, you'll see." The Lieutenant smiled mischievously. "Al, will you tell me?" he rounded on the youngest Elric. Tendrils of fear started to wrap around his heart as he saw the same Cheshire grin that Ed always wore before something happened spread across the younger ones face.

"Patience, Colonel, patience. You'll find out all in good time."

_Well, Shit._ Was the only thought on the older man's mind.

And Find out he did.

* * *

**6 months later...**

Colonel Roy Mustang, no Führer Roy Mustang gave a contented sigh as he leaned back from his desk. Over the course of the past few months Amestris had been rebuilt and was running smoothly; the only thing that haunted the arrogant Führer was that no one had ever told him what the smiles had been about, when asked he was told to wait.

"…astard, Colonel Bastard… Hey! Useless in the rain! I'm talking to you!" Mustang jerked up, that voice, it can't be… Roy leaned over the towers of paperwork on his desk desperately searching for the source of the voice.

"Fullmetal?! Where are you?... FULLMETAL if you do not come out right now I'll have you court marshaled!" Roy commanded as he shoved aside paperwork looking for the blonde.

"I AM NOT SHORT YOU ARROGANT PERVERTED COLONEL! STOP LOOKING SO LOW!" Ed roared.

Click.

"Sir, may I ask why your paperwork is all over the office?" Roy froze as he felt the cool metal of a gun rest on his temple.

"Is Fullmetal back? I heard his voice and started looking for him…"

"Not a likely excuse sir." Riza smirked as if she knew something he didn't. She watched calmly as the new Führer picked up his paper work and started to slave away in hopes that his personal assistant would give him back his gloves.

* * *

That night a certain trigger happy blonde related the incident to two of her golden eyed friends.

"How long do you think Ed is planning on tormenting Roy?" Riza asked the two in front of her as they laughed at the story.

"my guess would be 28,675,495 times" Al finally choked out

"Eh?! Why that many?" both Hohenheim and Riza exclaimed. Al silently held up Ed's travel log and flipped through the pages, the two viewers were well aware that no one, not even Al could break the code. So they stared blankly until they found set of uncoded pages, covered in tally marks, written in clear uncoded Amestrian was one sentence on top of the first page of tally marks " How many times Colonel Bastard calls me short"

"Guess" was all Al needed to say, as they all heard Ed's voice in their heads

"_Payback is a bitch, isn't she Colonel Bastard?"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I'm going to be writing about Ed's payback on Roy for a while as filler while you guys need to let me know, do you want time to elapse (like have Ed be in HP for a 100 years before meeting him of fall into the kitchen?) also 2nd book or 5th book? if he goes in the second book, he will be a teacher, if in the 5th book I'll run another vote for whether or not he should be a teacher of student. R&R leave your votes in the comments... I promise to try and update once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know funny story, I seem to have misplaced my magic lamp at the moment; so I won't own either Harry Potter or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (to those who don't know that's Fullmetal Alchemist in Japanese) until i find it again... So Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 3

123 years.

Time and Truth had not been kind to the Xerxesian, but they hadn't been evil to him either. He was still the same on the outside, well, almost. When he had passed through The Gate he found pretty quickly that Truth agreed with the Bastard of a Führer about his height and had made some modifications to it… Namely, he now stood at a new and permanent height of 5' 10". He smiled grimly to himself when he remembered how the Gatekeeper had been _scared_ of him when he had exploded about his height change. (_"You ever insult my height like this again and I __**WILL**__ carry out every single threat that I have ever made for insults on my height!_)

"Are you get'n out or not sir?" the cab driver snapped pulling the blonde out of his revere.

"My Apologies, I'll vill be on my vay now." Ed tipped the cabby generously as he stepped out onto the pavement in front of a rundown tavern. A scowl lit his features when the cab purposely splashed him as it drove away from The Leaky Cauldron. The scowl turned to a grin when he saw that the street was clear, and after doing one more sweep of the street he clapped his hands softly and brushed them to the ground. His stance relaxed at the familiar hum of alchemy sang through his left arm and a crisp clean sent filled the air; the wolfish grin that had belonged to his late Sensei was in full view as he watched the cabby limp to the side of the side of the road. ( the cabby would be drunkenly complaining to his friends that night about how a spike of asphalt had somehow broken off and imbedded itself in the rear tire)

* * *

A Butterbeer and a few death-glares later, (As a perfect Philosophers Stone he was rather good at it) Ed was being pointedly ignored in his little solitaire corner by the rest of the pub's occupants while he waited for his long time friend, as well as one of the first people he had meet in this crazy world to arrive.

"How are you Ed? What name do you go by these days?" a warm voice interrupted Ed's thoughts.

"Edvard Hagane-no, Vicky; and here I vas velieving zat you knew everyzing…" Ed teased shaking his head sadly at the headmaster.

He saw his reflection in the half moon glasses; the golden hair that was held tightly in a high ponytail, the youthful face of a 17 year-old, long flowing over coat that was a reverse of the one he wore in Amestris (a red Flamel on a black coat) the leather pants traded with black jeans and the black vest had vanished, the white gloves were black on the right one was his brother's seal embroidered in red and on the left was another red Flamel. What the reflection didn't show was the Flamel that Truth had branded onto the back of his neck, above a mock of Al's seal that lined up with where it had on his armor, and most defiantly not the blown up image of the transmutation circle used to create a Philosopher's Stone that engulfed his back; its counter circle seared into his right hip, nor the Alkahestry runes carved onto his calf. Now he understood what Hawkeye felt like, why she wanted it burned off; hell, he had tried, it grew back with the skin and could have sworn he heard Truth laughing at him. The one that tripped him up the most though was a human transmutation circle that wrapped around the remnants of his left leg above the automail, it was the very circle that had caused him and Al so much grief; the second worse was the Ouroboros that blended perfectly with his skin, right above his heart. As Truth had explained to him, he was like his father; he had a Philosopher's Stone but wasn't a Homunculus, but had branded him with an Ouroboros just to hold up his reputation as an asshole.

"If you insist on calling me Wulfric I'm afraid that that I must ask you to call me by the actual name instead of this muggle nick-name you devised from it. As for my knowing of everything, to the best of my knowledge that was, and has, always been your job Mr. Let's-go-overthrow-the-corrupt-government it has been far too long since I have last seen you. Now do you plan on answering my first question?" The newcomer's blue eyes took on that damn twinkle, especially saved for aggravating Ed.

"Did you zee ze cabby out zere _old man_?" Ed shot back. It was true; over time he had mellowed his temper and had set out to gather as much information as he could. In place of his temper he had started to adopt the attitude of 'don't get mad, get even' and boy, had it worked wonders.

"Yes quite, the poor fellow seemed to be having an issue with that muggle invention of his… Oh, what was it called…? Right! A car! You don't happen to know anything about that right Mr. Hagane-no? Or should I refer to you as Professor Hagane-no?"

"You of all ze people should know that I am not tolerant of ze bratz; Alvus Percival Vulfric Dumblevore." He responded lazily. (though he had flinched at the term muggle, he hated that word, it made them sound less than human, far too much like Ishval and Father, especially now that he had made a very good friend here.)

"So you did know, I figured you would; please Ed, you would only be an Assistant, you would fill in for missing teachers and tutor kids if asked to do so by the student otherwise you would be free to do whatever you want. Things have taken a steep turn for the worse, especially last year; I, no we, the whole wizarding world will fall without your skills, both combative and information gathering."

"Vicky, ze reason I know everyzing is because I am acquainted wiz ze best Fox zere is."

It was true, when he had come through The Gate, quite tragically directly into a much younger Dumbledore's bedroom; after Albus and his friend Nicholas had helped him acquaint himself with both the world and the wizarding world, the tale of the Deathly Hollows had caused him to stumble upon the Immortal world (not that he would ever tell the wizards about that) and developed quite a surprising relationship with the Immortal of Death (Thanatos, he said was his favorite name, he incidentally was the one who had given the deathly hollows away and had gotten yelled at by Keres for getting drunk again) and Lady Death herself (she called herself Keres, not like the death spirits, the keres, they are more like her co-workers, she was much older than any of them). As Death, Keres could not have children of her own, which was something that broke her heart, so she had apparently decided enough was enough, during the Ishvalan massacre and had adopted a young Ishvalan boy named Tokala Ohanzee. In doing so she had broken many of the Ancient Laws about interfering with the mortal world by rescuing him from the dog cage that the military lab had kept him in for testing, as if he was an animal. In order to save him so that he wouldn't die of blood loss, she gave him her own blood; the trans-fusion had altered him quite permanently, making him immortal, giving him the ability to talk to the shadows as well as the dead, and altering his physical appearance to vaguely resemble his adopted mother: black streaks in his shaggy white hair and deathly white skin, his cheek bones took on a exotic slant and his red eyes were shaped like those of a wolf. The immortal teen was quite adept to both alchemy and Alkahestry; and sadly due to military alchemical experiments, could do both without a circle. With his Umbrakinesis there was very little information he couldn't get a hold of(he had no qualms about sharing it with Ed; in turn Ed had discovered that he had helped quietly behind the scenes in the war against the Homunculus) , and could travel back and forth between all the dimensions without a serious issue. He had been more than happy to play postal service for Ed and his friends on the other side of the Gate while they were still alive. Being the same age had only furthered their friendship and Ed considered him as another brother, and Tokala regarded him as the one he had lost to the Gate as payment during the experiments.

"Fox?"

"Invorment, Vicky, and no he vill not vork directly viz you, but if he finds out anyzing important he will pass it on."

"Ah… very well is that a yes?"

"Ja, vhy not? Itz not like I have anyzing better to do vesides ztopping genocidal megalomaniacs who vant to be immortal."

Ed would never say it out loud but he was a little perturbed by how similar this 'Tommy-boy' as Tokala referred to him, was to Father. The main difference was that Father was much closer to his goal, and much more dangerous, then this 'Voldemorte' ever would be. The fact that Father also had seven other almost completely immortal servants also had helped in the belittling of Tom Riddle. It also bothered him about how Ricky was keeping information from his so called "chosen one", Ed knew from experience that doing so would cause the boy much more pain, emotional and physical, later. Also it was much like how he had been with the Homunculus, had they had more information sooner, Hughes wouldn't have died. Never the less, by working at Hogwarts he could inform the teen on what was going on and perhaps it would be easier to destroy the Horcruxes if he could find out more about how they are created, and not just the overview and basics that Tokala had given him when he had first informed Ed of their existence. He knew that Ricky wouldn't approve of him telling the boy everything, so he didn't even bother to try to talk sense into his friend; after all Ricky made the decision out of morals, out of his sub-conscious desire to shield the student from the war, while Ed was more than aware that Ricky's good-willed intentions would either kill the boy or someone quite close to him. After all, there was no fairness and justice in war, no morals or heroism; just the cruel Truth and the Equivalency he brings.

The old man across from him smiled. "Well if you are ready to come now, then let's get going I would like you to spend the rest of the summer with my team, as well as the children. However there is a Fidelus Charm on the place so you might want to bring your 'fox' as you called him, with you?" He ended on a hopeful note.

" Nice try, vut my 'Vox' will have no problem passing on invormation to me, no matter vhere I am." After all, wards didn't affect Umbrakinesis.

"Read this if you will." Ricky handed him a piece of paper.

_Number Twelve Grimmuald Place_

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

"Done?" Ed nodded. "Then let's go, I am well aware that you carry all your belongings around in that charmed travel bag of yours. I must hurry back as young Harry has gotten into some—" He was cut off by Ed.

"Trouble concerning a dementor attack under orders of a Delores Umbridge, and possible expulsion vrom your school vor under vage magic abuse." The Philosopher's Stone finished for him. "Vell? vhat are you vaiting vor? Voldemorte to win ze noble Peace Prize?! Let's go!" Ed snapped at Ricky's stunned face.

"Right you are, I suppose this Fox of yours told you about that, though I was unaware that Madame Umbridge was the one who ordered it. It is concerning to say the least as I am sure you are aware that she is the DADA teacher this year that you will be working with." Ed nodded and with that they Apparited away.

**A/N: I am SO SO SORRY about making you all wait so long I had severe writers block! This i only half of the chapter, I'm uploading it like this so that you have something from me till I finish it tomorrow. Also Tokala Ohanzee (Incidently is Native American Tokala: Grey Fox Ohanzee: Shadow) is an OC, I personally do not like OC's in general unles they are very minor and are but there to A.) Fill in Gaps; or B.) help move the story along. he is there to do both and will most likely rarely, if ever appear in person, maybe just for the occasional prank or funny scene. Another Kinda OC who will probably never appear except for maybe once in their 7th year is my personification of Death, Keres. Yes I named her after the Female Greek Death spirits who carry of the bodies of the dead (children of Nyx and Erebus). The main reason that I added the Immortals at all is so that not all of his friends are in his head, also so that in future fanfictions I have more room to work with. (I plan on making several Crossovers with this Idea.)**

**Alert! I am looking for a Beta who can spell, is good with grammer, loves writing pranks, and can type a German accent. you probably noticed what a terrible job I did on the last one. The first 2 are because I am Slightly Dyslexic and struggle a lot with writing. the middle one is because the it doesn't say so, this is gunna be a bit of a Comedy. This is my very First story that I have ever written let alone Fanfiction, so criticism is quite welcome! Oh almost forgot, I don't completly understand how Beta's work ( I just have the basic Idea, I don't know how I would do it...) so if who ever volunteers could let me know via reviews on either A.) how they work or B.) You want to Beta me or C.) both. Also I know Ed is way out of character, that is partly because I was struggling with the accent, partly because I intended too. Also I know that the telepathic thing didn't show yet... it will next chapter that will hopefully be up by tomorrow!**

**Thanks for the Patience! So sorry about the wait!**

**-Stormphase**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Go to Google, Look up who is World Dominater, if it is not me then rest assured that that will be rectified shortly. When I have succeeded then I will have no need to write these as I would own then, and the rest of the world. But for now I do not own Hagane no Renkenjitsushi or Harry or Fell or even iFunny, though i'm not sure I need a disclaimer for that one, and if you can figure out what the iFunny one is your awesome so let me know.**

Chapter 3 or 4 IDK...

"My old and dear friend, I will never understand how you managed to go from being skeptical of magic's existence straight to not only wordless magic, but wandless as well." Dumbledore commented on Ed's apparition, and his ability to do what was considered impossible in general.

"Equivalency" The Xerxesian's face darkened; he was all too aware that his ability to use wandless magic sprouted from the same reason he could use alchemy without an array.

Neither of the pair was surprised when a building appeared out of thin air between numbers 11 and 13. No more was exchanged as they silently entered the old worn out house; Dumbledore held his tongue for two reasons, the first being that he knew his friend well enough to know he was thinking of things that gave him that ever present haunted look that lurked in the depths of his endless golden eyes. The other reason was for a different spectrum entirely, he knew that the ever so charming portrait of Mistress Black would go off on one of her shrill and high-pitched rants that guaranteed a headache that he just didn't need right now. He was intrigued by this 'fox' that golden eyed friend had mentioned, the fact that he didn't seem at all concerned that this 'fox' would be able to reach him, even with the wards. But why would Ed call this person a 'fox' perhaps it was a codename? Also if this 'fox' was already giving the alchemist information, then why not help directly; what if this person was a double agent working for Voldemorte a feeding false information to them like Severus did for him? If there was anything Dumbledore didn't like, it was not holding all the cards. At the same time the old wizard had been all too aware that this would happen when he had asked the Immortal to help; Edward Elric was a wild card in a carefully planned game, a wild card that the Light had desperately needed. Ed's involvement would change the war; in what way was the question.

The small kitchen was packed with the Order members. They all turned and stared as the two men entered, there was no shock at the sight of Dumbledore but the presence of a certain alchemist caused more than a few raised voices.

"Who the hell is he?" a young lady said in a flirtatious tone.

"Is he damn spy? How do we know he's not a Death Eater?" A gruff looking man demanded.

"Albus?" a soft tired voice questioned.

"Isn't one werewolf in the order quite enough?" someone spat.

"What is a child doing in an order meeting?!" A shrill voice shrieked.

Ed shoved past Ricky and addressed the entirety of The Order.

"I am Edward Hagane-no, I was asked by Ricky here to help you in your so-called "war efforts"; I specialize in hand-to-hand combat and will be an assistant professor at Hogwarts this year."

Ed took a page out of Mustang's book and stood with his feet apart and hands folded behind his back with his head held high, all while speaking as if he were giving an official report the way he fondly remembered teasing Amestrian military personnel about (*cough*cough* Colonel Bastard kissing up to Wrath). In doing so it accomplished two things: firstly, it showed them he was a military man, who knew what he was doing, secondly it discredited his being a child; a comment he had winced at, and his stance said that he was serious about the hand-to-hand combat. Also by addressing Albus as 'Ricky' it let the Order know that the two of them were very close and that he could be trusted.

There was dead silence from the Order until a semi-shabby black haired man exclaimed.

"Ricky?! Did you just call the most powerful wizard there is Ricky?!"

Before Ed could respond, Dumbledore cut in. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Sirius, Ed has always insisted on calling me that since the day we met. Though I must say, it does make me feel younger." There was that damned twinkle in his eye that spoke of amusement and child-like joy.

"You, young? Now that's a good one." Ed scoffed. Ricky's smile only grew at the comment.

"As my friend has already stated I have brought him here to help the Order in our fight against Voldemorte. Though it has been quite some time since we have seen eachother, I would, and have, trusted him with my life and he has never failed me in that aspect if you can't tell. He has vast amounts of knowledge that even I couldn't hope to attain as well as a brilliant mind, which is why I thought that having him work with the children would be a wonderful opportunity for Hogwarts." Albus confirmed what Ed had already informed them of, predictably there was an outburst now that they knew it wasn't a joke. Though, Mustang (who was listening via Ed) had to admit that Dumbledore did a bad job at quelling their doubts.

"He's a child!" a certain Weasley Matriarch shrieked "I refuse to let you send a child to war!"

"Alas, My dear Molly; Ed here is no child, he is nearly as old as I am, though I must admit, I am quite jealous of his spectacular aging" It was a blatant admittance that the Master Alchemist was a immortal, at the same time it was also a good natured tease. His tone grew heavy as he continued. "Though, if we really look at it, we are already forced to face the fact that we are sending Harry, a real child into war as it is."

"I trust you Albus, and I most defiantly trust your judgment, but this once I must question you, not because of lack of trust, but rather to calm my wolf. Is he even human? His eyes may be gold but he is no werewolf; never before has my wolf been this put off by anyone."

"As Loath as I am to admit this, but I am with the Creature on this one. If this, _thing_, makes a werewolf nervous then do not blame me for my cautiousness as even You-Know-Who has yet to accomplish that level of fear." The Potions Master sneered.

"Remus, Severus; I assure you that you can trust me on this decision if none other."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared "You, yourself admitted you haven't seen this man in a long time, he could have easily aligned himself with the Dark Lord. How do we know he's not a Death Eater? Hmm! To add to that, he holds himself like a warrior, I don't trust him at all."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this because I sound like an old paranoid coot, but I'm with Mad-Eye on this one." added the member with neon pink hair.

"Alastair, Nymphandora, I assure you—." Albus was cut off by Ed who was getting quite fed up with the whole business.

Taking the polite Approach, Ed responded to each voiced fear.

"Madam Molly, Ricky is being completely truthful when he stated that I am no child. As for the war bit, I have fought in more wars then what is probably healthy for me, and will most likely continue to do so, but then again this is hardly a war."

Turning he addressed The Werewolf. "My apologies for my lack of manners, Child of the Moon; may I ask for Larka's Blessing?"

He knew that Keres would be proud of the fact that he remembered the wolf etiquette that she had taught him saying that it would do him no good to fail to treat one of the Varg with respect.

"As for the question of my humanity, it depends on your definition of what humanity is." Looking between both the professor and the werewolf as he said this; finally he addressed the two Aurors.

"As For you two, eating Death is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard of."

It was all he could do to keep a straight face as the image of someone trying to eat Lady Death, he could almost see a snake-like chibi Voldemorte nomming on her arm as Tokala tried to drag him off and Keres would most likely be glaring at the chibi with an annoyed expression on her face, all the while Thanatos was drinking liquor in the background, because the best stories don't start with salad.

"Now anymore questions or is there a room that I can sleep in seeing as I am staying here until Hogwarts starts on September 1st." Silence greeted him. "Good, I'm off to bed then." Molly wordlessly guided him away from the kitchen, past the silent portrait and up the stairs to an unoccupied room.

**A/N: Sorry still no voices yet... this is more of a filler... I have no idea where I pulled this out of... Again I'm Really sorry about the late update, My sister Graduated and now believes that she owns the computer, despite the fact that I'm the one who actually needs it for school. I know that It doesn't justify my lying to you, but it does explain it. Again I'm sorry that that this wasn't too funny either. I'm gunna warn you now that I love cold weather and destest heat, much like Toshiro; I mean Hitsugaya-Taicho. During the summer the heat brings out a royal bitch in me and means that I might be updating less or my updates will be hard to follow and unclear or just not that funny. I will warn you that I am on Vaction almost all of june so i probably won't update till i get back, but I will write so it will be a matter of typing it up and depending on the heat I may or may not release several chapters at once. you all better pray that it's cool were i'm going if you want multiple, long, highly (I hope) entertaining updates when I get back, got it?**

**To Gift of the Dragons who has offered to be my Beta... PM me.. I don't quite know how that works so 'Im winging it.**

**To Clear stuff Up Until things are running with my Beta I'm dropping the Accent because let's all face it, including my ego: I sucked at it. Dumbledore knows that Ed is Immortal, but he doesn't know why. No, I'm Not doing the whole Ed and Albus helped create the Sorcerer's Stone because let's look at the facts.**

**1.)The Flammels are over six hundred years old, You can wiki them, they are real historical people.**

**2.) Albus is 150 when he dies in the books and that is considered old even by wizarding standards meaning that Nicky and his wife would have required the stone a long time ago.**

**3.) Like Hell Ed would have anything to do with a Philosopher's Stone, even a mock version.**

**4.) In my Story the stone only trans-mutates stuff to gold, they became Immortal in a different way.**

**Anyways, for my stories purpose Flammel's alchemy is differant from Ed's. Nicky is still alive and may be mention idk yet. no one on this side of the gate knows about Amestris except Ed. Ed never attended Hogwarts, he taught himself wandless magic using Ricky's books, after teaching himself english.**

**I think thats all... **

**- Stormphase**


	5. Mandatory! Please Read!

**Hello Poppets,**

**to everyone who is remotely like me and skips every single author's note when ever possible i tell you now. Don't. This has extremely important info so to skip it will result in massive confusion best avoided.**

**firstly, there aren't any updates because my hard drive crashed and I lost everything... Secondly he computer has yet to be repThirdly so this so called update is me being a hypocritical bitch and breaking the promise I had made to never write a update that was just an authors note. Well I am from my iPod so you have to deal with me and auto correct. In this update I will address concerns of the reviews. Things that I may never address again so read on unless you wish to be completely lost.**

**i will address thee reviews in order from the most recent to the least so. **

**To TheTora:**

**My deepest apologies about the nickname confusions. I will eventually go back and revise those first chapters... But today is not that day... I mean really I'm way too lazy for that sorta motivation and effort... All nicknames used besides Ricky should all belong to the author's or will be insults... Those will be painfully obvious. **

**Also, Tokala; just as Death has laws she must follow an rules he can't break so does he. Tokala exists for 3 reasons. 1 He is a comic relief character. The only thing he really can do is play pranks. He is also there a convenient excuse for when Ed knows something he shouldn't. Finally, as I think I that've said before this will be a series of many x-overs. he provides Ed with some consistency as he shuffles worlds. I think that's it about he but ill give everyone a heads up I forgot something.**

**I'm extremely sorry if I offended you with my horrible accent...**

**we've all read stories where Amestris is turned into a philosophers stone. In them Ed an talk to he's nakama trapped inside. I liked that idea a lot. However as I myself have experienced the loss of many people I Harold dear and have also felt responsibility for having ignored them when could have saved them; the idea of doing so to Ed was a little too close to home. I couldn't do that to Ed, I'm really soft hearted that way... I was that kid who fort bullied in 3rd grade for crying when someone killed a bug... So in order that I might have that whole his friends can communicate with him thing I decided to make it telepathy. Sorry I haven't really done anything with it yet.**

**i agree about omniscient people... They make the worst stories.**

**thank you for the flames! They helped keep me on track!**

**To everyone:**

**This is the most important part of the note.**

**the biggest issue with fma hp x-overs is that because of the deathly hallows it makes death a person. A concept that is rejected by alchemy. In fma people who die to The Gates. Hence there is no reason for death to be a person in a world run by science. However be crossing the 2 over you create an afterlife issue that flaws the basic concept of the philosophers stone as well as destroying the homunculi in one move. If The Gates are not the way to get the Death's lands and The Gatekeeper isn't God, then how does it tie together? **

**My solution:**

**It is stated by Ed himself in Leore that a philosophers stone is a perfect substance. Meaning it cannot be destroyed. Which seeing as it is made of human souls, makes sense as a soul is immortal. But if this is so then how could they have destroyed the homunculi, who are animated by a stone? Answer: equivalent exchange. What if with the stone instead of bypassing equivalent exchange rather makes up for it by sending souls to the gate as equivalency. This covers the homunculi. A theory proven by Ed's limbs and how they appear on Truth. This would mean that the homunculi go there as well when their stones are destroyed. However if the gates don't lead to the afterlife then that means that everything and one sent there, rot there. Hence why in my first chapter the door as are the faces of alchemical sinners who paid equivalency with their lives. I think that this way the philosophers stone has more depth to it. This also conveniently opens the door for future fanfics I Write.**

**To A.V. Jackson:**

**yeah, munching on death I'm working on cover art. When that is complete I will provide an image of that scene via deviant art.**

**To DGtnsl:**

**the marks are there for a reason.. Also yes Ricky knows Ed is immortal and that he comes from another world and does alchemy but he doesn't know how alchemy works or any specifics...**

**Back to all:**

**I think I've covered everything if not yell at me via reviews and I will clarify.**

**not to worry; The deal of eternity will be completed. I started the series so that future fan fic readers would have more selection in their choice of complete stories and plan on reaching this goal. However for bleach fans out there: picture it this way; I am Matsumoto and you, my lovely readers play the part of Shiro-chan_ I mean Hitsuguya-taicho... I depend in flames or following my metaphor, ice in order to stay on track so feel free to flame!**

**-Stormphase**


End file.
